Wario Land 3
|Genre=Jump 'n Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=GBC |Einstufung=USK: 15px |Vorgänger=Wario Land 2 |Nachfolger=Wario Land 4 }} Wario Land 3 wurde im März 2000 für den Game Boy Color veröffentlicht. Auch hier kann Wario sich in verschiedene Formen verwandeln. Story Wario machte mit seinem Privatflugzeug einen Ausflug, bis der Motor abstarb und die Maschine in einem Wald abstürzte. Nachdem Wario aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, suchte er den ganzen Tag vergeblich nach einem Weg nach draußen. Schließlich stolperte er in eine Höhle, in der auf einem Sockel eine einsame Spieldose lag. Wario versuchte, sie wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, als er plötzlich in die Spieldose eingesogen wurde! Wario wachte bald in einer völlig fremden Welt auf und merkte erstaunlich schnell, dass er sich in der Spieldose befand. Ein schattenhaftes Gesicht erklärte ihm, dass er einst der Herrscher über diese Welt war, bis ein bösartiges Wesen kam, seine Kräfte raubte und sie auf fünf Spieldosen verteilte. Natürlich interssierte diese Geschichte Wario nicht besonders, bis das Wesen ihm versprach, ihn in seine Welt zurückzuschicken, wenn er ihm hilft. Zusätzlich dürfe er alle Schätze behalten, die er unterwegs findet. Wario machte sich daraufhin auf, die Spieldosen zu suchen. Unterwegs traf er Gegner, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Je mehr Schätze er sammelte, desto mehr veränderte sich die Karte und er konnte zuvor unereichbare Gebiete ereichen. Zusätzlich half ihm das Wesen, wo er die nächsten entscheidenden Schätze finden konnte. thumb|"I shall crush you like a bug!"Schließlich fand Wario alle Spieldosen und befreite damit endlich den Gott dieser Welt - glaubte er. Doch das Wesen, das sich vor ihm aufbaute, war ein riesiger Clown, der Wario, den er jetzt nicht länger brauchte, zerquetschen wollte "wie einen Käfer". Wario machte aus dem undankbaren Monster Kleinholz und brach so den Fluch über dem Land. Die Monster, die Wario gerade noch bekämpft hatte, verwandelten sich in Menschen! Ein alter Mann erklärte ihm, dass dieser böse Clown die Macht hier an sich reißen wollte. Also versiegelten ihn die Menschen mit ihrer Magie, doch er nutze den Rest seiner Kräfte, um alle in Monster zu verwandeln. Wario wollten sie aufhalten, weil sie nie gedacht hätten, dass er das Böse besiegen würde. Kurz darauf schickte der alte Mann Wario mit seiner Magie zurück in dessen Welt, mitsamt den Schätzen. Gameplay Wario ist wieder unverwundbar, aber seine Gegner lassen keine Items mehr zurück, wenn man sie besiegt und tauchen sofort wieder auf, wenn man den Bildschirm verlässt. Der Kartenbildschirm unterteilt sich in vier Gebiete: Nord, Ost, Süd, West. Um alle betreten zu können, muss man die passenden Schätze finden, die ein Ereignis auslösen. Dazu erscheint eine kurze Animation und die veränderten Orte blinken kurz auf. Im Norden befindet sich der Tempel mit dem "Gott". In jedem Level gibt es vier Truhen: eine graue, eine rote, eine grüne und eine blaue. Man muss den passenden Schlüssel dazu finden. Außerdem gibt es in jedem Level acht Musikmünzen. Wario Moves sind im Vergleich zum Vorgänger gleich geblieben: *Rollattacke - An einer schrägen Ebene kann sich Wario herunterrollen lassen. Gegner, die im Weg sind, haben Pech gehabt. Während der Attacke kann Wario springen und Blöcke zerstören, bis er an eine Wand stößt. *Rempelattacke - Wario kickt seine Gegner seitlich weg und zerstört Blöcke. Wenn er während dieser Attacke springt, wird sie zur Sprung-Attacke, sodass Wario auch höhere Stellen bearbeiten kann. *Rutschattacke - Kein Angriff, aber Wario rutscht so durch schmale Spalten. Ducke dich während der Rempelattacke. *Wenn man während des Duckens springt, kommt man auch durch entfernte Spalten in der Wand. Durch den Absturz leidet Wario an temporärer Amnesie, was bedeutet,dass er grundlegende Fähigkeiten wie Schwimmen, oder die Stampfattacke vergessen hat. Manche Schätze helfen Wario, sie wieder zu erlernen, z. B. die Schwimmflossen. Damit werden wieder neue Bereiche betretbar. In diesem Spiel kann man zwischen Tag und Nacht wechseln. Im Osten ist es zunächst nur Nacht, doch durch zwei gewisse Schätze wird es auch im Osten Tag. Der Tag- Und Nacht-Wechsel ist nicht unwichtig, denn nicht alle Level sind bei Tag und Nacht gleich und nicht alle Truhen kann man zu allen Tageszeiten holen. Manche kann man nur am Tag öffnen (wie z. B. die blaue Truhe in Frigid Sea), andere nur in der Nacht (wie z. b. die grüne Truhe in Tidal Coast). Einige Schätze, die man findet, lösen in eienm anderen Level etwas aus. Formen/ Transformationen *Blasen-Wario *Dicker Wario *Dickkopf-Wario *Elektro-Wario *Feder-Wario *Feuriger Wario *Flunder-Wario *Knäuel-Wario (neu) *Schlitter-Wario *Schneemann-Wario (neu) *Torkel-Wario *Unsichtbarer Wario (neu) *Vampir-Wario (neu) *Zombie-Wario Level Norden * Out of the Woods * Peaceful Village * Vast Plain * Bank of the Wild River * Tidal Coast * Sea Turtle Rocks Westen * Desert Ruins * Volcano's Base * Pool of Rain * A Town in Chaos * West Crater * Beneath the Waves Süden * Grasslands * Big Bridge * Steep Canyon * Cave of Flames * Tower of Revival * Above the Clouds Osten * Stagnant Swamp * Colossal Hole * Forest of Fear * Frigid Sea * Warped Void * Castle of Illusions * East Crater Bossgegner * Hammer-Man (Volacano's Base) * Wurm (Grasslands) * Ratte (Pool of Rain) * Ball-Hase (A Town in Chaos) * Biber (Stagnant Swamp) * Oktopus (Sea Turtle Rocks) * Helium-Geist (Desert Ruins) * Geisterpirat (Stagnant Swamp) * Fisch (Bank of the Wild River) * Spinne (Out of the Woods) * Rudy, der Clown (Endboss) !